


put your hands all over me

by sewn



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewn/pseuds/sewn
Summary: Science gets you dirty.





	put your hands all over me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



“So, how’s the whole druid thing going?”

Mareth looks up from where she’s been poring over a scroll of ancient spells, her latest gift from Cogline. Eretria has entered her room without knocking, as usual, striding in like she owns the place.

“Sneezy,” Mareth says as she stands up. “There must be a thousand years' worth of dust in these.” She gestures at the towering piles of books on her desk. “How’s the, uh, science?”

Eretria is covered in black smudges. She’s been working on some technological construct the whole week under Cogline’s tutelage. Mareth tries her best to understand what it is they are doing, but whenever the two start talking to each other about _cables_ and _currents_ and _conductors_ , her eyes glaze over.

“The science is fine.” Eretria smiles, in her quirky way, like she’s a cat enjoying watching a hapless mouse. She walks over to Mareth, who is about to pull off the fine gloves she needs to use when handling the oldest of the texts.

“You have something –” Mareth begins, automatically reaching to wipe away a particularly dark spot off Eretria’s cheek, before she remembers the gloves.

It’s too late; her thumb slides over the slick, black matter, not helping in the least.

“Just so you know,” Eretria says. “It’s oil. Doesn’t come off easy.” She bites her lip, like she’s about to laugh.

Mareth sighs. “Great. I have a lot to get through today.”

Eretria looks at her with a glint in her eye. Mareth gets an ominous feeling.

She shrieks as Eretria surges towards her, knocking her down on her bed, hands all over Mareth.

“Oops,” Eretria says as she gets on her elbows and stares down at Mareth, who’s trapped under her. “Guess you have a lot of laundry to do. Could take a while for it to dry.”

“I hate you,” Mareth says and pulls Eretria down for a kiss, not minding if she gets dirty at all.


End file.
